The capital assets of an enterprise (for example, airplanes, power generators, or manufacturing equipment) typically have to be maintained on a regular basis and repaired or overhauled as needed. The downtime of an asset associated with such maintenance, repair, and/or overhaul (MRO) is often very costly to an enterprise since the asset cannot perform its function during an MRO procedure. Present techniques for planning and scheduling MRO of an asset are not efficient and do not minimize the downtime associated with the MRO of an asset. The failure of such present techniques is due in part to the lack of communication and collaboration between the asset operators and the MRO service providers, as well as the difficulty of planning the disposition of serialized rotable parts. This failure may also be due to MRO planning based on time intervals.